


Float

by violetjosh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bar, Building Friendships, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Mdma, drug usage, friendly - Freeform, no established relationships, potions master draco, pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetjosh/pseuds/violetjosh
Summary: No one knows what’s going on exactly.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Weightless. His arms go up without him even remembering to move them in that direction, his fingers go to his jaw, soft, shaven just this morning. They press into the skin there. He stares in the mirror, following each movement with his eyes. The drag of his fingers continues until they reach his eyebrows, the arch there, and then under his eye, his eye lashes. 

"Oh," He says. Touches his bottom lashes, feeling for each individual hair, soft. "Merlin." A whisper. Draco looks at himself properly then, staring back at a person he doesn't recognize. The shadows don't help, it's grimey if anything, dark. Two single lights float by the ceiling, flickering. 

A shiver courses through him, nothing like he's ever felt before, it's nice and soft, he thinks an orgasm may be comparable. 

Behind him there are noises, bathroom stalls opening and closing, chatter, the sound of piss going down the drain, splashing against a urinal. He is in a public washroom. His pupils dilate in front of him, bigger, saucer like. "Oh wow," Draco's skin looks softer now, prettier. He is floating. "Fuck." He stumbles back, a small step. Shivers. "Yes." He smiles, his body hums. 

"Are you finished admiring yourself?" The sound comes from his right, he turns. A man stands there, not much to look at. 

"Yes, yes." Blinks, another step back. The man scoffs and moves to the sinks, stares at Draco from the mirror, shakes his head. "It's all yours." The lights flicker, he gasps, Draco moves backwards until he is pressed up against the wall, tilts his head. The lights, they stare back at him. "Damn." 

Stumbling, Draco leaves the Washroom and is back in the Pub. Entering another world. His body guides him through the crowd of drunks and back to his table. He's been gone 30 minutes at most and the sight Draco is met with is unexpected, in every way. 

Harry Potter is in his seat, adjacent to Pansy and right beside him is Ron Weasley. Who had definitely not been there before he left either. 

"Well," His hands flatten against the wood at the edge, he is so tall right now, they all turn to look at him. Maybe he has grown a few inches. "Hello." He is sinking into the floor, he is sure of it. 

Pansy stares at him, eyes bugged out of her skull. She raises an eyebrow, it goes higher than usual. "That's all you have to say? These idiots won't leave, they've asked to have a drink with us." She points to them. 

"You told us to sit down." Weasley says, confused, his fingers are wrapped around a pint. He looks at Draco. "Hello Malfoy." 

Draco relaxes his shoulders, lets go of the table. "Ron! Wonderful to see you." He looks to Harry, Potter. Whichever, the name doesn't matter. "And you, yes, of course you're here as well." He points at him, lazily. "Amazing." 

Potter tilts his head. "Er." Draco stares as he looks at Pansy confused and then looks back at him, green eyes full of loss. "Hi." 

"Sit down you're making me nervous." Pansy says, her hand wraps around his wrist. Pulls on him until he's fallen into the seat beside her. It feels nice, the contact, he sighs, content, pressing his back into the cushions of the booth. 

"Are you quite alright?" She whispers into his ear, pushing fingers through his hair. He shivers. 

"Naturally." He sniffs, leaning into her touch for a moment. Draco sits up straight then, adjusting his button up. It's too hot, it is clinging to his skin. "It's boiling in here, the heating harms in this place are fucking absurd. I won't stand for it." He places his hand on the table. "What do you think Potter?" 

Potter blinks at him. "I," He pauses, stares. "It's fine, I don't see what you mean." He shrugs. An untouched drink sits in front of him. He pauses again, silence. "How are you then? Pansy mentioned you've been working on creating your own potions? Sounds difficult." 

"Ah well," Draco shakes his head, the hair on his arms stand up and he is vastly aware of it happening. He stares, not intentionally but the way each individual sticks up is so intriguing. "I'm marvellous at it." Smiling. “You’re all marvellous as well, very nice of you to sit with us. Especially me, really quite appreciated. Must look good for the press that hunts you both down every time you leave the house, no?” 

Pansy grips his arm. “What on earth is wrong with you? Are you having a stroke?” 

“I’m perfect.” 

Weasley speaks up then, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. “Not that i’m concerned Malfoy but you are acting weird, more than usual.” 

"I personally think it’s you and Potter who are acting weird. When was the last time I saw you both? Months ago at the Ministry? I cant quite recall but I do remember it wasn’t the most polite interaction.” He wrings his hands together on the table. “It doesn’t matter though does it? Are we doing apologies tonight?” Draco looks at Potter. “It might take quite awhile.”

There’s silence. Draco wants to move, he looks over at the people dancing, rather badly and snaps his attention back over to Potter as soon as he starts speaking once more. “You’ve sent us all letters already, you don’t have to apologize in person if you don’t want to.” Potter says. Draco stares at his mouth, follows the slope of his nose, his eyes, his forehead, the scar. His hair is pulled back in some type of elastic band, pieces fall out to frame his hair. 

“I love your hair wow.” He says, reaching towards him as though to touch him, pull on it perhaps. “Its nice, good job, really.” Draco stops himself at the sound of Weasley laughing and Pansy slamming her drink down onto the table. 

Potter’s cheeks have gone pink. “Are you fucking with us right now?” 

Draco frowns and sits back in his seat completely. “Of course not.” 

A laugh comes from beside him. “He’s high out of his mind, i’ve only just realized but-“ She grips his chin, Draco allows himself to be moved, He is a wave in an ocean. “Well, darling.” She pats his cheek. “And you didn’t share?” 

“High?” Weasley says, laughing into his pint. “Draco Malfoy.” 

“It’s a beautiful night.” Draco smiles. 

“I don’t believe it.” Potter stares at him now, all curious. Draco laughs and leans forward, closer so he can see him properly. 

“Look at my eyes, almost black aren’t they?” He widens them, his hand is trembling. 

Potter gulps but leans in closer too. “Er. Yes?” 

“It’s not weed is it?” Weasley asks, pulling a sip from his drink. 

Pansy scoffs, Draco shakes his head and moves away from Potter, he decides he just has to sit with him later on. “No, it’s MDMA I think. Muggle? I bought it off a wizard a few days ago though, so I don’t truly know do I? Can’t trust anyone. I did trace it for tampering though so I shan’t die tonight.” 

“Shan’t.” Potter tilts his head at him. “Is that in your everyday vocabulary as well?” 

“You don’t like it?” Draco frowns. 

“Of course I do.” 

“Wonderful.” He grins. “Can I braid your hair?” 

“It’s like we’re not even here.” Pansy says reluctantly, she gestures between herself and Ron. 

Potter’s cheeks go pink again. “Would that make you happy?” 

“Well, I just feel like it. So if you don’t mind I would like to. Not sure how long i’ll want to but it seems like the thing to do in the moment.” 

“Well alright then.”


	2. Chapter 2

Draco moves easily, stands up gracefully, floating. His body goes where it wants to. He’s out of his seat and squeezing in right next to Potter. Not sitting, he pushes his knee in right beside the man’s thigh, against it while standing on his other leg. For leverage. He’s never been this close to him on purpose, no ill intent, never touched him either. 

Draco presses a hand to his shoulder and lets out a breath. Stares at his hair, all soft looking, healthy. He reaches out, strokes a piece behind his ear. Potter freezes for just a moment before relaxing. 

“When did you take this muggle drug anyways love?” Pansy quirks, her nails tap against the table, all sharp and manicured. 

“I mixed it into my water earlier.” He says, gently beginning to plait some strands of Potter’s hair together. “It dissolves.”

“Right, well.” Weasley looks over then to Draco, to Potter, then back to Pansy. “Honestly no idea what to say, they look like bloody idiots.” 

Draco smiles, leaning down closer to Potter. He smells good. He tightens his braiding. “How are you Potter? How is it being the Ministry’s lapdog?” 

“Oi! It’s not like that.” Weasley says from beside him, he yawns then. “Mostly. Hermione says it’s all just politics right now, he’ll be free at some point. Same with the prophet, they’ll fuck off eventually.”

Pansy rolls her eyes. “Sure.”

Potter laughs, it’s a little awkward, breathy near the end. “It can feel that way I guess.” He shrugs, Draco buries his fingers into his hair, they press to his scalp. “I don’t mind though, it won’t be forever. I’ll do something I enjoy fully later on, there’s no rush.” 

“Yes, it’s good to be optimistic I suppose.” Draco shivers, it feels good to be so close to him. He presses the length of his body against Potter’s extended arm that’s bent at the elbow, resting his hands on the table. 

He massages his fingers into Potter’s scalp, giving up fully on the braiding, Potter leans into it. Harry. “I for one, am working on a potion that can replicate the high of Methamphetamines without all the dangers of death and addiction.” 

“I’m sure that will go great for you Malfoy.” Ron says. “Cheers.” 

Laughter. 3 glasses clink together, Draco’s head tingles at the noise. It’s so sharp to the ear.

Pansy snorts. “We’re you not working on potions for Saint Mungos just this morning?” She takes a sip of her cocktail.

“Well i’ve just come up with this idea but,” He rakes his fingers through Potter’s mop of hair, soft as silk. “It’s infinity more brilliant than healing potions Mungo’s won’t consider looking at no matter how genius they are.” 

“Are they medical grade? Would they pass the standard?” Harry asks Draco, tilting his head back so they make eye contact. Draco looks down on him, he’s towering over him from this position. 

“Yes, but I haven’t even gotten owl’s back on either.” He begins to untangle the braid he had made. “But I know they are, it doesn’t matter.” He shrugs. “Can’t do much about it can I?” 

Pansy begins to protest. “I’m sure-“

“Your eyes.” Draco says suddenly, letting go of the hair between his fingers. He crouches down slightly, let’s his fingers cradle Harry’s glasses. 

Potter squints at him, he doesn’t move away. “What about them?” 

“They really are nice, I’ve always wondered how they just,” He breathes in, he pinches the metal frames between his fingers. “Look that way.” 

“Oh bloody hell.” Weasley wheezes. 

“Draco.” Pansy laughs. “I think that’s quite enough, I know you feel wonderful and everything seems like a good idea but I promise tomorrow you won’t be pleased with yourself.” 

Draco waves a hand at her, dismissive. “Potter come dance with me.” 

“Er.” Potter blinks.

“Oh fine. I’ll go by myself.” He stands, and then stretches. Arms above his head, he reaches for the ceiling. Groans, his muscles pull nicely. “Ah, Fuck that’s nice.” 

“This is,” Weasley takes a big gulp of his drink. “Free entertainment really. Malfoy tell us about Harry’s eyes again.” 

Pansy makes no move to interject and just lets out a pleased hum. 

Potter groans and rubs at his eyes beneath his glasses. 

“Well, they’re nice. Just want to stare into them all the time.” He pouts, places his hands on the table as though to steady himself. “Your eyes Ron.” 

“Ron,” Weasley repeats before breaking into laughter, Potter follows. Draco stares at the hollow of his throat. the skin there looks so nice. “I’m losing it.” 

“They’re not as nice but they have their merits.” Draco says finally. 

“Merits.” Ron grumbles, a hand to his chest. “I’m wounded.” 

“I thought you were going to go dance Malfoy?” Potter says, quirking a brow at him. 

“Oh yes! Definitly.” He grips his shoulder. “But how are my eyes? What do we think of them gentlemen?” 

“Bloody scary is what they are.” 

Pansy flicks his forehead. “Mhm, nice of you Weasley.” She turns to him, crossing one leg over the other. All smooth skin. “Truly stunning darling, all the blokes fall to their knees at the sight of them.”

There’s a small noise of surprise but Draco has no idea who’s said it.

“As they should.” He leans forward on the table, chin cupped by the palm of his hand. “Potter?” He tilts his head at him. 

“Hm,” Potter stares at him. “Yes?” 

“Your eyes are nice? Very grey, silver?” He leans closer, very close. Draco can feel him. “Some blue.” 

Draco looks at his lips. “Thank you for the description,” He stands up straight. “wasn’t quite what I was hoping for but it’ll do. You’re all so nice to me, i’m glad we’re all friends.” He says dreamily, happily. He is on a cloud of serotonin.

“Yes,” Weasley says faintly. “Best of friends.” He chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is 😌

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve never written for harry potter before but let me know if this is ok. i’m so intimidated to write for this fandom i can’t lie it’s terrifying


End file.
